


bad sides of an angel (ww2 au) english version

by rebelliousbirdH



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Art Student Louis, Car Accident, Coffee shop meeting, Drama Student Louis, Dunkirk, Fluff, Letters From War, Love Letters, M/M, Original Characters - Freeform, Smut, Soldier Harry, Surgeon Harry, WW2 AU, because i'm in love with pain and drama, flash back, harry has a son, louis will fell in love with his surgeon, post it discussions, résistant louis, silent discussions, world war second
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 05:48:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10938267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebelliousbirdH/pseuds/rebelliousbirdH
Summary: 1939, London. While his departure to the front becomes more and more obvious, Harry Styles, a renowned repairing surgeon, didn't suspect that at the bend of a coffee shop, he'd meet the young Louis Tomlinson, disfigured by a serious car accident of which he was the person responsible. Nor did he suspect that he'd fall in love with his own masterpiece, or... That we always reap what we sow.





	bad sides of an angel (ww2 au) english version

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone. This is the translation of a french fan fiction (for the original version just look at my other work). I'd like to thank my translator, Sheila, who did an amazing job and which is an excellent writer herself. It means a lot to me. For any question, comment etc about my work, you can use the following hashtag #BSOAAfic in twitter. I hope you'll enjoy it !
> 
> PS: I'm not an historian and there are possibly some mistakes. Just tell me if ou find any. I try to respect as much as I can the reality of that deep period and, if the beginning of the story will be "soft" it won't always be. It's WAR.
> 
> Thank you x

> **September 1940.**

_**East Sussex County, seaside village not far from Brighton, England.** _

  
The weather was clear in this rather gruesome day. Louis, from the top of his small size, stayed away from the crowd. No one knew who he was and it might be better that way. Well no, it wasn't beter that way. He wanted people to know who he was, to know that yes, him more than anyone else should have been in the front row, not behind, standing, confused in a mass of dresses and black suits all more sophisticated than the others. No, things should have been different.

  
He left London a couple weeks ago because of the bombing which didn't seem to end, which would never end. “ Fucking war. ” he whispered for himself. Oh yes. Fucking war. It's true that the city hasn't been spared by the blitz, in other words the bombing from the Luftwaffe, the German Air Force of the Third Reich. A great deal of death were to be enumerated from the very first attack on early september, with a frightening number of injured, almost the double. Louis, as a devoted resistance fighter, wanted to stay in London. He wanted to fight these nazi traitors, the ones who took away half of him. His person, actually. He didn't want to give in to the fear, he didn't want to be even more demoralized than he already was. But seing that at the bottom, on the ground, he was useless, as invisible as the air, specially during black-outs when the city is diving into complete darkness, he finally decided to leave, to take refuge elsewhere. Far from everything. Bitterness, misery, pain and war. Anyway, he had enough of fighting to finally lose it all unfairly. Louis was an unlucky one since birth, he had to deal with it. He got used to it.

  
Afar, he could hear the soft sound of waves lapping on the sand. It was quiet, so quiet his ears could barely believe it. So many days hiding from the bombing, avoiding them, crying from seing people collapse one by one like vulgar dominos with no soul, no life, no feelings. How has the human race reached such a threshold of violence ? This is the question the chestnut asks himself regularly and unfortunately, the answer never came. In any case, the damage was done. His life was shattered, a vulgar heap of ruins and rubble strewn with tears and blood.

  
Standing still in front of this hole, all he did was staring at a white rose, looking at it without really seeing it. The wind was blowing in his hair, and the soft rays of the sun vanishing step by step warm him up. Just a bit. Just physically. He wasn't crying, he wasn't crying anymore. He has already used all of his tears, all his strengths, all his hopes to get through this one day. Now he had the proof that the wheel spins, but why does so much damage has to be made ? Why does he have to be affected, hurt, ruined by life each time hapiness knocks at his door ? No answer, again. The only thing he could do is undergo and roll with the punches. What would be the point by the way, now that it's too late ?

  
He didn't hear her coming straight away, he didn't even expected to see her, by the way. At least not around him. Yes, he saw her earlier in the afternoon, beautiful in her long black dress, her pale skin making her look so vulnerable, her baby bump. Her baby bump. A little boy, now aged six, was standing next to her, gazing into space, completely lost, just like his soul. We don't usely get used to losing our role model, our hero so young. And yet, this little boy was experimenting this loss. God didn't spare him either. Louis felt connected with this little boy that he knows very well.

  
Lost in his thoughts, in his memories, since now all remains to him is his memory and a few pictures that will lose their shine just like Louis' face, he jumped as he felt the blond girl's hand on his shoulder. She smiled to him and brought her handkerchief to her wet face that she wiped with a small friction against her skin.

  
“ I was leaving, excuse me. ”

  
Turning heels, putting his hands on his pockets and taking a last look at the mound of dirt, he began to turn back. He was not going to stay here, neither was he turning back to London. He wanted to go away from here, to forget, to stop feeling this pain, the prickles and sensation of ill-being inside him. It was dreadful, he will never be able to get over it. When it comes to him, Louis' feelings are multiplied tenfold. So magnified...

  
“ Stay. I think you belong here more than I do, now. ”

  
Louis turned around and looked straight into this woman's eyes. What did she just said ? He came closer to her, slowly, until he reached her height. Well, reached is a strong word, he was actually smaller than her, perched on her heels. Small heels, but it makes the difference for Louis. It does, right ? She seemed lost, but also confident. Under her coat, she was holding a pretty brown box and looking at it.

  
“ Yes, maybe. Truth is I didn't really asked myself about it. ”

  
He was filling the conversation. He had nothing to say to this woman, he never associated with her. And yet, she has been so present these last months. It's crazy. Someone may be at the other side of the city, you don't even know her and yet, she was part of your daily life. She was part of a daily life that doesn't exist anymore. A long dead silence settled, the only thing that could be heard was the whistling wind on the top of the hill. The leaves were flying and some of them sometimes nestled on Louis' caramel-colored air. It remainded him of the good old days. These happy days. The blonde cleared her throat, then spoke. A very lovely voice. Sweet. Of course he fell for her years ago.

  
“ It was you, isn't it. ”

  
This assertion sounded just like a stab deep down inside him. All the things Louis thought were secret for months appeared to be not for elle.

  
“ Indeed. ”

  
She gave him the wood box, closed by a small turn of the key. He had never seen this box. Were did it come from, and to whom did it belong ? Looking at the blonde woman inquiringly, he turned the key in the tiny lock to open it with a small ''clac''. He lifted the lid with a backhand, and touched the inside of the box with his fingertips while holding his low breath, which was accelerating when he saw the envelopes. These letters. She had understood, for quite a long time. As he raised his head towards her and catch her eyes, a voice called the woman in the distance, announcing someone's departure. Louis didn't know who it was about. The young woman, a bit confused, replied that she was coming in about two minutes.

  
“ I think we should meet again, you and me. We have a lot of things to talk about and to... Clarify. ”

  
He was only able to nod and watch her leave, her and her baby bump, her and her son who was holding her hand. Her son, who looks just like him. Suddenly, he felt like the soft breeze wasn't enough to help him breathing properly, he was oppressed. He sat down against a tree trunk and took out several letters from that box. He knew every single one of them, he recognized his own handwritting on the envelopes but couldn't open one. What's the use now to suffer even more ? Despite everything, he opened the latest letter, the most wrenching one for him, for them, and read an extract.

  
“ […] _I hate you, you and your angel's face, you and your promises. I hate you for making me fall in love with you, giving up on me and spoiling my life again. This letter and these words will be the last ones. Farewell_. ” 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed the first chapter !


End file.
